Talk:Shaco/@comment-5219385-20170328011112
So I've been testing , and there are some really interesting interactions. As stated on the wiki, the will benefit from Shaco's items and buffs, but not from his runes or masteries, and will not propagate/duplicate his auras. So the will have the same build, and will benefit from all the stats. But there are some exceptions/limitations and interactions I've found interesting: The will be considered to have Level 1 for all effects that scale with level. The will build charges, but will NOT fire Energized attacks, though It will however discharge/proc . The will apply all on-hit effects from items, but not on-attack effects. This also includes "on being hit" effects. The will also benefit from Life Steal. Even though the deals 75% of Shaco's damage, this doesn't change the damage from on-hit effects procced by it. The will benefit from the "support items", but won't gain any extra gold from them, neither through gold generation stat, nor the unique passives Spellthief's Edge| }}[http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Named_item_effect#Tribute Tribute deals bonus damage and consume the stacks. Spoilf of War can execute minions and restore health, cosuming the stacks. And Favor will restore health to the clone when nearby minions die]. The will gain its own auras from items they will not stack, as they are Unique Passives. Despite being considered a buff, not an aura, Immolate will not stack. Instead, if both and his are in range of the same target, only Shaco's buff will deal damage The will have buffs and such, provided has them at the time of casting , and will not gain further buffs or effects that may recieve later (The can gain new buffs and effects in its own) The will gain shields and block spells as would. The CANNOT be resurrected by . The will NOT gain stacks from killing units, as these count as The will NOT apply on-spell effects. The CANNOT be selected as a valid target for . However it can be linked to . You will both generate charges (individually). At 100 charges, either or the can consume them by dealing damage to activate its effect. And both will receive the buff, gaining 50% Critical Strike chance and increasing their AP by 20% (the clone's critical stat won't change for some reason, but it does still benefit from it) seems to be due the Clone being considered as a Pet to Shaco and his allies. The will NOT benefit from potions that you're consuming, and will not copy said particles either. The will benefit from Elixirs' stats and will match the visuals. Despite of this, the Clone won't benefit from the buffs they grant ( , and ). Despite not benefiting from masteries, the will proc on itself, with the limitation of being considered as having level 1, thus gaining 8 AD at max stacks. The will gain the Spellblade buff and proc it separately, giving it's not on cooldown when finishes casting . It will not have the 10 seconds timer, but it can't be reactivated on the clone The will proc Nightstalker, and will reactivate the buff if not seen for 1 second. The can also proc on its own, if Shaco has it. will consider the as having level 1. Therefore it will activate upon taking 400 damage at any stage of the game, granting it fairly quickly. The will mimic, but NOT benefit nor charge . In fact, won't charge it either as long as the remains alive. If has 100 stacks when casting , the will seem like he also has them, and its first attack will consume the charges, looking and sounding like it discharged them, but making no extra damange.